Love Never Fails
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is my first Julian and Gabriella story
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella," her mother called. "You got a letter to go on board the Star Trek Station in deep space."

"I have?" She asked.

"Yes," she answered. "You are expected to have all you things packed up by tonight before midnight."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause," her mother replied. "You have to be ready."

"Okay," she whispered, running upstairs, when she heard her mobile phone buzzing.

"Hello, Troy," she answered.

"Hey, Gabs," He sighed. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been thinking," he replied. "And I want you to know that I've been dating someone behind your back, whilst you weren't with me."

"So what your saying," she said, softly. "That you've been seeing someone else, whilst you've been dating me through the year?"

"Yes," he answered her. "And wanted to tell you that I'm ending my relationship we had together, and moving on with someone else."

"Does this someone else happene to be _Sharpay Evans_?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Yes. This person does just happens to be _Sharpay Evans,_ so don't even think for a second, that i will come back crawling to you, cause I won't. And I just with t we could just remain friends from now on."

"Troy," she paused. "We can't be friends. So I think i'm just not gonna talk to you anymore. Cause, right now, you've dumped me for the girl that bullied. You also made me realise how stupid I was for falling for you, when you literally, just used me to get to Sharpay. And this relationship was already over between us when spent the months trying to hide the love you had for her,"

"So what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying," she answered. "That you were already moving on from me with her."

"But we can at least be friends right?" He asked.

"No," she shouted. "We can't be friends. Not after the months you've been lying to me."

"But Gabriella," he whined. "Can you please just hink about it for a second?"

"No," she shouted. "We're done."

Then she hung up, and ran upstairs, as she began to cry, when her mother came into the room, and saw her spraweled out on the bed.

"What the matter, Sweetheart?" She asked.

"Troy," she started. "And I broke up with with each other."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he told me that he had been secretly dating someone," She shouted. "That kept on bullying me," she told her. "And for months, I could hear people talking about how stupid I was for dating a two timer."

"He was dumb enough," she told her, taking her into her arms. "To realise that he was leading you on, but eventually, Gabi, you'll find the one that holds your heart, and mends it."

"What's is that suppose to mean?" She asked, as tears were still rolling down her face.

"It means," she replied. "You'll soon find the right one that loves you for you, when you find the right guy that sweeps of your feet."

"Okay," she replied with a question. "But how can you be so sure about that? When i most probably might not find the right one. When I am mostly falling apart right now?"

"Well," she answered. "There's bound to be someone out there waiting for you, and who would be the apple of your heart, and somehow, he could be your key, to keeping you out of dangers way, for when he knows that your in danger. But He's also got to be the one be the one that will never do you wrong, or leave your side. Or for whenever you need protecting from the ones who've tried to crush your spirit. Or for whenever your in danger. He will be there at your side."

"And how will I find that person, mother?" She asked, as she stopped crying.

"You'll know when you meet him," she told her. "But right now, you've got a suitcase to pack for your journey that lies a head of you."

"Okay," she said, getting her boxes out of her wardrobe, as her mother began to help her pack her clothes.

"And Gabriella," she paused. "I've got something to give to you, but it'll be in one of you boxes, until, you get sorted into a room on board, okay?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"An early birthday present," she told her. "To let you know that I am always going to be there with you."

"Wait," she said, pausing for a moment. "Your dying? Before you even got the chance to tell me that you've got cancer?"

"Yes," she replied. "You'll have have people who'll take care of you, and who'll look after you up there. In deep space, sweetheart."

Then she felt dizzy, as she dropped the boxes out of her hands and hit the floor. As her mother rushed to her side.

"Gabriella," she called, trying to wake her up. "Gabriella?"

"Mum," she answered, as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"You fainted," she replied, helping her up of the floor. "But other than that, your okay."

"Mum," she whispered. "I'm going to fill one of my bottled up with juice."

"Okay," she said, as she dropped to floor.

"Mother," she cried, rushing over to wake her up. "Mum,"

"My sweet girl," she said gasping for air. "My sweet girl, I hope you can trust me."

"I can," she said, taking her mother's hand in hers. "And I will. Just don't leave me."

"Gabriella," she gasped for air, and touched her heart. "I will always be right there with you. In your heart, and remember what I told you. About the boy you that you will meet."

"I will," she said, as she took her mother into her arms and walked her down the corridor door and laid her down onto her bed as she gave her final last breath's, and left a note on her body.

Telling her that she was going to miss her.

Then she made her way back to her room, when some one had beamed into her room to help her with her packing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Commander Sisko," he introduced himself, putting her pictures into the box. "We've been expecting you to join us on your first year of staying with us."

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "You are now a Star fleet member."

"Oh," was all she could say, when she was beamed up with him.

"What's you name by the way?" He asked her.

"Gabriella Montez," she introduced herself. "I am 20 years old."

"Wow," he said, as they stepped out of the transporter, when the saw Major Kira walking up to them.

"Who is this girl?" She asked him.

"This is Gabriella Montez," he introduced her. "She's to journey with us on her many adventures."

"She is?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "She is. Could you lead her down to her quarters now?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll make sure that she's settled in very well. Okay?"

"Okay," He answered. "Just make sure that nothing bad happens to her, Kira. She just lost her mother today, but mostly, a boy who lied and cheated on her with Sharpay Evans."

"I know," she sighed. "I'll check in on her, every five minutes to see that she's okay, and that she's unpacked everything, and until she's completely settled down."

"I guess that's it then," he said, as she took Gabriella down to her quarters.

"What happened back on planet earth?" She asked her.

"Troy had dumped me," she said, as tears fill down her face. "And my mother died, before she could say her final last goodbye to me."

"Oh," she said, taking her into her arms. "Don't worry about that boy, Gabriella. He's not worth it, and he was never really good for you."

"I know," she sobbed, into her arms. "It was all my fault for realising that he had been using me to get to Sharpay Evans, and now, I feel completely lost."

"Shh," she told her. "Your okay now. You never have to go back to that awful planet. People have done nothing but hurt you in the past, and your grieving because you've just lost your mother today, and your only gonna cry more, if you don't push it away, and let your happiness find it's way around it."

"I'll do that, Major," she smiled, as she pulled herself back together.

"Now," she said, when they reached her quarters. "This is where you'll be staying. Breakfast is in the morning, and Weyoun will be here shortly, to hand you over some new starfleet outfits that you will be wearing from tomorrow, until you've been assigned to a workplace, okay?"

"Okay," she said, as she entered the room, and hearing the doors close behind her.

Then she started to un-pack her things, as she heard the door open from behind her again, and turned around to see Weyoun standing, and holding her clothes, as he laid them down onto her bed.

"These are your starfleet clothes," he told her. "Your to wear them all day and all night, that is up until the night time."

"Okay," she said, and continued to unpack her things, and put them into her new draws.

"I guess that'll do," she thought to her, then she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked, panicked, and then, she fainted again, as a set of arms catched her, and took her down to the ops theatre.

"Julian," Commander Sisko called, entering the room. "Did you see what happened to Gabriella?"

"Yes," he answered, examining her. "I was walking by her room when I heard her scream out who's there, and I opened the door and find her fainting, then I caught her in my arms, as she fell."

"Well," he said. "Keep an eye on her. She's been through so much already today."

"I will," he replied. "As soon as I'm done here, I'll carry her back to her head quarters, when she wakes up."

"Okay,"

After he lesves, Gabriella wakes and starts looking around.

"Where am I?" She asked, panicked.

"In Ops," Julian told her, as she tried to sit up, but he held her down. "I wouldn't try sitting up, Gabriella. Especially, after you fainted in your room."

"Oh," she said and demanded. "Were you the one that was in my room trying to scare me to death?"

"No," he replied. "I wasn't. It just so happens that I was walking pass your room, when I heard you scream, so I came in and catched you."

Then he picked her up very gently, and carried her back down to her room.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her.

"No," she lied. "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't be fine, Major Montez." he told her. "You'll need me to stay, until we arrest the person who tried to murder you here in your quarters."

"You mean attacked me?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Until we find the person that attacked you, and arrest him or her, Gabriella."

"Okay,"

He gently laid her down, and pulled the quilts over her, when he sat down at the edge of the bed and heard the door open up, when Major Kira walked in, and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes," he replied, looking down at Gabriella. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "I am."

"Well," she answered. "I gotta leave. Just remember that the both of us, have to keep an eye on her in case anything bad happens to her. Okay?"

"Okay,"

After she left them, Julian decided to get in beside her, and pulled her closer to him, as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep, Gabby," he told her. "I'll stay with you."

Then the next day, she woke up and looked up at him, when he looked down at her, and smiled at her.

"Morning," she said, stretching.

"Morning," He said, stretching. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she replied. "I did. You?"

"Yes," he answered. "I slept like a baby."

With that she untangled his arms, and got up.

"I'm gonna go," she told him "and get some breakfast. Wanna come with me and get something to eat?"

"I will," he replied, "shortly, after I'm done in ops."

"Okay,"

She watched him leave, as Kira came into the room.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I am."

She followed after her, as they made their way to the lounge.

"You can choose anything you want to eat," she told her, as she joined Weyoun, as she saw Julian walking over to help her.

"What I'm having," he said. "She can have. Okay?"

"Okay," the guy said, behind the counter, and handed their food to them.

And then, they found a table to sit at together.

"So," he started and asked her. "When did you decide to join starfleet?"

"When my mother," she sighed. "Died in my arms yesterday, after me telling her that Troy Bolton had dumped me for a girl named Sharpay Evans."

"I know," he replied, eating his food, then looked at her for a moment.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied, as he finished his food, as Commander walked towards them.

"I trust that you had," he said. "A very good night sleep, Gabriella."

"Infact," she answered. "I did."

"Okay," he replied. "And I have an assignment for you."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes," he told her. "You have been assigned to Bashir."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Cause," he answered, turning to look at him. "I've noticed that you've been there for her ever since she's arrived here on DS9."

Then Gabriella got up to put her tray away, and joined them once more.

"You have?" He asked.

"Yes," he told him. "I did, and thought you would gradually, would like her to be assigned to you, as you can take care of her. In case, she fell over, or if, someone ever tried to hurt her, and put her in harms way. Even through the pain she has, you can easily take it away."

"Where are you going with this?" He asked.

"I'm saying," he qulped. "That you put her at easy with you."

"I've noticed," he whispered, smiling at Gabriella, when he reached for her hand and took it in his.

"Come," he told her, dragging her with him to ops.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm gonna teach you," he told her. "How to operate for the very first time, Gabby."

"You are?" She asked.

"Yes," he exhaled. "I am, but if you faint in the middle of it. I will catch you, because your head will never hit the floor, or your body."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean," he sighed. "That I'll be taking care of your diet."

"Okay," she said.

"Come on," he told her. "We've got a lot of work to do right now."

"Alrighty then,"

As they began to get to work, they had their very first patient arrive in ops, when Commander Sisko walked into the room and asked, "Who are you?"

"Troy Bolton," he introduced himself. "I'm here looking for Gabriella. The girl I dumped."

"Well," Julian answered. "She isn't here."

"I know she is here," he shouted. "I wanted to apologize to her."

"She doesn't need your apology," Major Kira said, joining them, as Julian hid Gabriella behind him.

"Can I at least talk to her?" He asked.

"No," Commander Sisko breathed. "You can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cause," he answered. "We're sending you orbing you back to planet earth, and when you get there. You will have to think about what you did, but also, think about the girl you lost. She belongs here with us."

"Fine," he replied, angered. "I am going to think about what I've done, and I know, that Gabriella will never ever trust me again, after all the things I've said to her, but also, Sharpay Evans is and always be the right girlfriend for me."

"I think you better leave," Major Kira told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause," Julian answered. "If you ever say that about her like that again. We'll make sure that you will be hunted down, and put in hell."

"Okay,"

And with that, he was orbed out of the room, when Gabriella started crying.

"Bashir," he called, calmly. "Take Gabriella back to her quarters, until she's stopped crying."

"Okay,"

He left with Gabriella, and held her hand tightly in his own.

"Shh," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Your okay now. We won't let him hurt you, Gabby,"

"I know," she said, sobbing.

"How about that I will stay with you, Gabriella?" He asked, as she stopped crying.

"That would be perfect," she answered, when he grabbing her hand once more, and led her back to her quarters, and Julian opened the doors for them to get in, as they sat down on two chairs facing each other.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm okay now."

"That's good," he smilied. "Because you know that I'm here to look after you, and to take care of you, whenever you are upset, and even, when your hurt. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"And anyway," he replied. "You know that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Cause," he answered. "When you fainted, it felt like you were dying, but I knew somehow that you were in grief after Troy dumped you, and got with Sharpay Evans, then I knew that your mother died, to protect you. But-"

"But what?" She asked.

"But I knew," he sighed. "That I was to protect if anyone, ever tried to hurt you. Or push you into doing something. I would never do that. You know why?"

"Because," she answered. "You wouldn't put me in harms way, and that you care about me, even I felt a little faintish."

"Yes," he replied. "Even if you were faintish, I'll be here, to check you over, for whenever your pregnant or not."

"Okay,"

"BTW," he said. "I've forgotten to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You are my entire life now," he told her, cuddling her. "And from the moment we met I perhaps, fell truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

She frozed for a minute, or two, and told him, "that feel the same way about you."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Cause," she answered. "You are my new beginning to a relationship, and to, a new hope."

"Oh,"

"But also," she exhaled. "You are my life, and I know that every second with you, feels different, and I like different."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you make my pain go away," she told him. "And you've never once made me cry, when something bad has hurt me since yesterday, and then there's today, when Troy showed, my world fell apart, but you renewed, from the moment you rescued me from hitting my head on the floor, but also,-"

He cut her off, and kissed her sofly on the lips.

"That was a very nice way," she said, kissing him back. "Of telling me to shut up."

"I guess so," he said.

As it began to get dark.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Round about," he replied, thinking. "5:00 in the evening."

"Oh,"

"Come on," he said, linking her arm up to his. "We could have an early dinner if you to want, my love."

"We should," she answered. "Cause, we've got patients to check up on in the morning, and in the evening."

"I believe we do," he answered, as they reached the bar, and found a table to sit at together, as Weyoun walked over towards them.

"How has your day been, Gabriella?" He asked.

"Bad," she replied. "But it turned out to be good in the end."

"How good?" He asked turning to look at Bashir.

"Really good," he answered. "She knows that I would never let anything bad happen to her, after, all that's she's been through."

"I know," he replied, as Major Kira joined their conversation

"Commander Sisko made sure," She explained to them. "that if Troy Bolton ever shows his face around here again. He will have to be executed, and expelled. For coming here, and trying to start trouble."

"Okay," Julian said. "Thanks for telling us."

"You're welcome," she replied back. "And Gabriella, don't worry about that boy, because your one of us now, and there's no other way, that he will ever hurt you again."

"Okay,"

Then she and Weyoun left them both alone.

"So would like to eat?" He asked her.

"Anything you have," she replied. "I can have."

"Excellent," he told her. "We can always have the same thing, but sometimes, it has to be slightly different."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Remember what I told," he replied. "I'm keeping watch on our diets."

"Oh," she answered. "Now I remember."

"I'm gonna take our order now," he told her. "Okay?"

"Okay,"

He got up, and left the table to order their food, when Quark had finished with his first costumer, and returned to give Julian his order, as he went to join her back at the table, and they both begun to eat.

"So," he started. "At least, we had a very good day, up until Troy Bolton showed up."

"I know," she answered, beginning to eat. "He didn't deserve a second chance, before I left, because he became so fond of Sharpay, and barely had the time to date me, and a few days later, my mother handed me a letter, that I've been offered a place here."

"That's because she knew her time was coming," he told her. "Commander Sisko had to go down to see if you were alright, but after, he knew that, you would have to live here with us."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Cause," he replied. "You couldn't be left on your own."

"Oh," she said, as they both finished on up their food, and headed back to her quarters, and got changed, and ready for bed.

"So," he said, getting in beside her. "Did you have a good night with me?"

"Yes," she said, yawning. "I did."

"Your obviously tired," he told her. "You need to sleep."

"Okay," she said, as she laid her down on to her pillow.

"Good night," he yawned, laying down beside her, and put his arm over her stomach, to keep her protected.

"Good night," she replied back to him, then she fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Julian woke up to the sound of Gabriella screaming in her sleep, as he tried to wake her up from her nightmare.

"There, there," he told her, taking her into his arms. "Your okay. I'll never let anyone hurt you, Gabriella. Not as long as I'm here. With you."

"I know," she said, crying in his arms. "You will, because you will never let me down, if I was ever hurt, in anyway. You'll be the first person that I run to, after I've been through hell and back, but I know, you could never harm me, like Troy Bolton did to me,"

"You know I wouldn't," he replied, laying her head down onto his shoulder. "Do that."

"I know,"

"Now let's get some sleep," He told her, laying himself down, and pulling her down with him, as they both fell back to sleep once more, in each others arms.

Until, the next day arrived, when Julian woke up to feel that Gabriella's side of the bed was empty, and decided look for her.

"Gabriella?" He called, walking into the living room, to find her sitting, reading a book. "Gabriella?"

"What is it?" She asked, putting her book, as he grabbed her hands.

"You scared me," he told her. "I thought you had left me."

"I should've told you where I was going," she cried. "And that I was in the Living Room."

"Well," he sighed. "I'm just glad that I found you in time, cause I wanted know, if you had any breakfast at all today."

"No," she said. "I haven't had anything to eat, since I've got up this morning."

"Okay," he just said and then asked. "Do you want to come with me to some lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to eat, Gabby." He told her, stroking her arm.

"I know," she replied, calmly.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing her by the hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To get something to eat," he replied. "You will not starve to death, baby."

"Okay,"

They made their way to the bar, and got something to eat.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her.

"Much better, Julian," she replied, eating her food.

"Okay," he said, watching her eat.

"By the way," she said. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's okay," he told her. "You just worried me, because I thought you had left."

"I believe you did," she sighed. "But just so you know. I won't ever leave you, Julian, because I have nothing left back on planet earth."

"You had nothing?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "I never had anyone, besides Troy and you, to talk to. But now I realised that I never had a brother or sister who would take me in as their own."

"Well," he told her, reaching across the table, to grasp her hand in his. "You belong here now, and nothing bad will happen to you. And I'll make sure of it."

"Okay,"

"And plus," he added. "We've got a patient to check up."

"Alrighty then,"

"Let's go," he said, getting up out of his seat, and still holding her hand.

"Okay," she said, as they ran to their first patient.

"Doctor Bashir," Commander Sisko said, seeing sweat running down their faces. "You just got here in time."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause," he answered. "We were waiting for you to show up, and also, you have a patient to check up."

"I already knew that, Commander Sisko," he said, realising he was still holding onto Gabriella's hand, and let it go.

"Glad you that you know already," he said, leaving OPS, as Julian walked over to his patient, when he noticed Gabriella watching him.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you please help me?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered. "What do you need help with?"

"You could get an apron and help me out," he told her. "Then when we're done, we'll discuss what we're doing tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied, and walked into another room to put on an apron, when she bumped into Troy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was hoping to take you back to earth," he replied. "But seemed like your not interested in planet Earth anymore."

"And why?" She asked.

"Because i've underestimated you," he replied. "And the other is why I'm here, is so that I could hit you."

"Why would you want to hurt me?" She asked, curiously.

"Shut up," he told her, as he slapped her across the face and pushed her into the wall, when Julian came in to the room to see what was happening.

"Gabriella?" He called, as Sisko into the room.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I was coming into the room," he replied. "To see what was taking Gabriella so long, when Troy pushed her into the wall."

"We sent you back to earth," he told Troy. "But it seems like we are going to have sentence you to 67 years, as you've already hurted Gabriella Montez."

"I'm sorry," he said, apologising. "I didn't mean to."

Then Weyoun joined them.

"Weyoun," Commander Sisko ordered. "Put him into a cellar."

He grabbed Troy and pushed him out of the room, after handcuffing him.

"Please let me go," Troy begged. "I never meant to hurt her."

"You should have thought of that before you hit her," he told him. "Now move it."

"Fine,"

Then Julian came out of the room carrying Gabriella in arms, and looked at her.

"What has he done to you?" He thought to himself.

As he reached their quarters and laid her down gently onto the bed, and clean the blood of her that was coming out from the back of her head, then he realized that it had been cut and decided to bandaged it, as he laid her head back down.

"Julian," she grunted, as he held her hand. "What happened?"

"Troy hurt you," he told her. "But don't worry your safe now, and he split your head open, but I fixed it for, so all I'm hoping and praying for is that your okay."

"I am," she replied, trying to sit up, but he held her down.

"I told you before, Gabriella," he told her. "Not to sit up, after the incident you had. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Rest now," he told her, kissing her fore-head.

"I will," she said, closing her eyes, as Julian removed her shoes from her feet, and pulled the quilt over her.

"Sleep well, my love," he told her. "You'll be okay in five days time."

"Bashir," Weyoun called. "Troy Bolton will be destroyed for what he did to Gabriella and, Commander said to me to tell you that, Gabriella's got something, and he wants you to pick it up."

"Okay," he whispered. "But I need to stay with Gabriella, after everything she's been through."

"I'll stay," he replied. "I'll look after her until you get back."

"Okay,"

He kissed Gabriella's hand, and ran to Sisko's office.

"What did you want me to give to Gabriella?" He asked him.

"A lockett," he replied. "Her mother gave it to me just before she died, and she's hoping that Gabriella will wear it."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause," he answered. "It's got a note in side of it, that says this necklace will belong to you, my only daughter."

He put the necklace into his hand.

"Keep it it safe," he told him. "And how is Gabriella?"

"Resting," he replied. "Weyoun's with her right now."

"Oh," he said. "Just make sure sure that she doesn't wake up, and notices that your not there with her, Bashir. I mean it, cause she's family now. And she's one of us now. And she can never be hurt again."

"I know," he answered. "And I'm going back to check on her."

"Okay,"

He left and made his way back to Gabriella, who was still asleep.

"Thanks for looking after her," he whispered to Weyoun.

"You're welcome," he replied, leaving the room, as Julian put the necklace into the draws, when he heard Gabriella moan in her sleep.

"Hey," he said, walking over and stroking her arm. "Your okay now, Gabby."

"I missed you, Julian," she told him, waking up.

"I've missed you too," he replied. "How's your head?"

"Throbbing," she answered. "And pounding. Ever since Troy Bolton hurt me."

"I know," he said. "And he was a complete idiot for hurting you, Gabriella. And will never hurt you again, after every thing you've been through."

"I know," she said, when he got in beside her.

"I'm glad that your okay," he told her, wrapping his arms around her, as she wrapped hers around him.

"I know," she said, as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Gabriella," he told her.

"I love you too," she said, laying back down.

"Sleep," he told her. "I'll be here for when you wake up. I'm not leaving your side, baby."

"I know," she said, turning onto her side, as she winced in pain.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's one of my sides," she answered, as she winced pain again.

"Let me have a look," he said, lifting up her T-shirt, to feel which side it was. "Does your right hand side hurt?"

"No," she answered, as he touched her left side, when she winced in pain.

"It's your left side," he told her. "He hit must've hit it pretty hard."

"He must've, Julian," she said, as she winced once more.

"I'll be right back," he told her. "I'm gonna get you some morphine, until, you're better again, baby. And able to walk on your feet again."

"Okay," she said, falling back to sleep.

He left and came back, as she turned onto her right hand side, as he attached up to the drip, when Commander Sisko came in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You've been given a day off work," he told him. "To take care of Gabriella."

"Okay," he said, as Sisko noticed the drip.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "She's just got a sore side, when Troy Bolton attacked her."

"Is that what happened to her?" He asked, whispering.

"Yes," he answered. "But she's resting herself."

"Is she?" He asked.

"Yes," he answered. "She is, cause her side was hurting her."

"Oh," he said. "But are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "It's just I'm more worried about Gabriella being in danger more than ever now. She needs me 24/7, so that I know, that she's gonna be alright after everything she's been through."

"You're right," he agreed. "She needs someone, and I know, you want to look after her, Bashir."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"It means," he sighed. "That she needs the protection from you, Bashir. Wherever she goes, you go with her.

He left, as Gabriella woke up, when Julian walked over to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, examining her left hand side.

"I guess," she sighed. "I feel a little bit better, after sleeping it off."

"Well," he told her. "It feels better, cause your not moaning about it, and it looks like, you are a whole lot better, than you was before when you met me on the day, on the day that you were almost under attack in here, but now, your safe and sound with me by your side now."

"Does that mean I'm safe with you?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "It does mean that, and I was wondering if you could move in with me, so I can look after you."

"Yes," she replied. "I would love to."

"Okay," he answered, getting in bedside her, and pulling her close to him.

"I love you," she told him, as rubbed soothing circles up and down her arms, as she fell asleep against his chest.

"I love you too, Gabby," he whispered into her ear. "And I hope you sleep well, baby.".

He kissed her head, and laid her down onto the pillow, and went into the living room, to think, and started reading a book, that Gabriella packed in her boxes.

A few seconds later, he went back to check on her.

"Julian," she said, waking up. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm just worried about you, after all those things that has happened these past few weeks, because of lug head basketball man, who nearly tried to kill you in the ops theatre, yesterday."

"I know," she replied. "And to be honest, him and Sharpay make the perfect that they've always wanted to be without me at East High."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Cause," she answered. "Troy was just using me, and I'm beginning to wonder if you are as well."

"Gabriella," he sighed. "I was. Until I found that I was falling for you for real."

"So," she answered. "You lied to me, but why?"

"Cause," he replied. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me," she shouted. "More likely, to protect yourself."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I want to be left alone."

He left her alone, when she started crying.

"Mum," she sobbed, whispering to herself. "I thought you said it was easy."

She went into her bathroom, and wiped away her tears, and went into the living room, when she notice that one of her books was left open, and closed it, as she put it back onto her shelf, in where it belonged, and noticed that Julian had left a note apologising for using her, when he shouldn't have.

"Well," she thought to herself. "It's too late for us now. But somehow I wish I could do it over, but now, it's far too late for that."

Then she went to dinner, and decided to eat on her own, when she saw Julian enter. And went back to her room.

"Why is she avoiding you, Julian?" Kira asked.

"Because," he sighed. "I told her I was using her, and now, she won't even talk to me, or move in with me. I feel so hopeless."

"Your not hopeless," she told him. "She's just upset that you used her, after Commander specifically, told you that you needed to stay with her, until we arrested her attacker that tried to murder her."

"I know," he replied. "I'm gonna have to try and talk to her again."

"I think it's best if you leave her for a little while," she told him. "Until, she comes round into talking to you again."

"Okay," he said, getting up out of his seat, and leaving when he heard someone crying.

"Gabriella," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone," she told him. "I don't want to talk to you, Julian. I just need sometime alone."

"Don't get like that," he said. "I'm suppose to be looking after you, and if it makes you feel any better, you can come and see me in my room. Once your happy again. But at this rate, it doesn't look like it, and I'm sorry."

"You're what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "For hurting you, and for using you."

"Well," she said, through tears. "Your not forgiven. I just need some alone time alone, and you won't give me that. Why?"

"Cause," he shrugged. "I am trying to tell you that I am truly in love with you."

"Are you lying?" She asked, and ran away.

"Go after her, Julian," Commander Sisko, said to him. "She needs you right now."

"But she won't let me in, Sisko," he replied. "No matter what I say, she has to run off."

"Maybe, Major Kira might be able to talk with her," he told him. "And convince her to talk to you again, it's for the best."

"I know," he softly, said. "I just want her to start talking to me again."

"Julian," he answered. "She's hurt because you used her, but I know, deep down, that you never meant to hurt her, by breaking her heart, but also I knew, it was real love, because I saw it between you both. "

"So what your trying to say is that we're the perfect match?" He asked.

"Yes," he answered. "You are the perfect match. And one day, you're going to have children of your own to raise."

"Okay," he just said, running of to find Gabriella fast asleep on the floor, and picked her up.

"I wasn't lying to you, Gabriella," he whispered into her ear. "Cause, I love you, and I want to be apart of your life, and I will never leave your side."

"Julian," she groaned, in his arms. "I've forgiven you, and I, didn't mean what I said earlier on. I was just depressed with so much hurt that Troy gave me, and I know that you never meant to hurt me. You've earn your second chance to be with me, and to look after me, even when I needed you to be there. You were always here."

"I know," he told her, looking down at her. "And I will always be there for you, always."

They got to the room, as he laid her down on to her bed, as she fell asleep once more, when he removed the bandage from her head, and replaced it with a brand new one.

"Sleep, Gabby," he told her, and kissed her fore-head, then pulled the quilt over her, and got in beside her, as she rolled into him.

"Gabriella," he said, looking down at her, making her wake up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you sleep?" He asked her.

"No," she answered. "I can't. Can you?"

"No," he replied. "I can't sleep. I've been trying to. But I can't sleep."

"Is it to do with thinking?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm thinking about what yours and my future would be like."

"What about our future?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said to her, as she rolled onto her back. "I'm just thinking what Commander Sisko told me earlier, before I found you laying on the floor."

"Oh," she just said, as he leaned over her side, and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Do you still want to move in with me?" He asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "I still do. Because I've missed you."

"I missed you more, Gabby," he told her. "And I will never ever hurt you like that again, after everything you've been through. With your mother dying before your eyes, and I'm not even going to mention you-know-who."

"I know," she said, as he got on top of her, and kissed her neck.

"Someday," he said, whispering into her ear. "You'll be carrying my child."

"And I hope so," she added. "Because there's nothing in my life that's ever made me feel so whole again."

"You mean I've been the one that you've been waiting for your whole entire life," he said. "When I've been waiting for you?"

"Yes," she answered. "And I can see it in your eyes, that you want a child in me, but it can wait."

"Yes," he replied. "It can. Cause, your moving in with me, so I can keep close watch on you, and protect you with my life, even if we have the ups and downs, I just know that we're going to make it through without a hastle, or a battle. And also, you've always been the one for me."

"I have?" She asked.

"Yes," he told her. "Since you've arrived here."

"Oh," she just said, as he got of her, and laid beside her, then took her into his side, and laid her head down on to his shoulder, as she began to fall asleep on him.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered into her ear. "I'll wake you up early in the morning."

"Okay," she whispered back to him. In her sleep, when he laid her head down on the pillow once more.

And then, it was morning.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, as she woke up, with his hand rubbing her cheek.

"Morning, handsome," she said, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, helping her up from the bed.

"Better," she replied. "And I've got s feeling that today might be better than yesterday."

"I agree," he said. "Yesterday was wasn't good at all, cause, I had lost you altogether, but now, I haven't cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you for all eternity, Gabby."

"So." She replied. "Do I."

"I know," he said, as they both made their way to his quarters, when he showed her to his bedroom. "You'll be staying iin here with me, okay?"

"Okay," she answered. "But what about my things?"

"Don't worry," he replied. "Weyoun and gang will bring them, as you are moving in with me, until we are married, and have little feet running about."

"Okay," she smiled. "You're right."

"Yes," he said, pulling her into his side. "And plus, Commander Sisko would need me to check on our patients everyday, and also, one of us would need to stay here, and look after the children."

"Which would be me, won't it?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It would be you. But once the child's fully grown-up. You can come back to work me again."

"Okay," she said, sitting down on the bed, as he sat down beside her.

"And we still need to catch the person who tried to attack you, my love," he added, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she said, sighing. "I just don't understand why people pick on me, and get away with it."

"Well," he said, sliding his arm around her. "Your safe with me now."

"Okay," she smiled, when he began stroking up and down her arm.

"I love you," he told her, lying her down, and getting on top of her, then, kissing her.

"I love you more," she said, and asked. "What are you doing, Julian?"

"Nothing," he replied, kissing her neck.

"Okay," she said, as he looked at her for a minute. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you something," he told her, "And I've been wanting to ask you as soon as you started working with me, on the day Sisko assigned you to me, and I was wondering if you would..."

"If I would what?" She asked.

"If you would like to marry me," he gulped. "But I think I was too late."

"Your not too late," she told him. "You can ask me to marry you at any time."

"Okay," he said, climbing off of her, and pulling her T-shirt up, and then checking her side. "You side appears to be better."

"It does?" She asked.

"It does," he whispered into her ear. "And will you marry me, Darling?"

"Yes," she whispered, smiling, when he had picked her up. "A thousand times yes."

"I love you," he told her, kissing her softly on the lips, before sliding the ring onto her finger.

Later that night, he helped Weyoun move her things in.

"So is Gabriella staying with you, Bashir?" He asked.

"Yes," he answered. "She will be staying with me, until..."

"Until what?" He asked.

"Until she's settled down with me," he replied. "married to me."

"What?!," he asked. "You've asked her to marry you?"

"Yes," he told him. "I'm getting her to marry me."

"Okay," he sighed. "But what about if Troy decides to meddle with you and her? I mean, he can't just show up, and ruin your chance of happiness to be with her. After all, he can't hurt her any-more, cause she's got you to care of her in case, anything bad happens to her."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is, this is yours and her only chance to be happy together," he replied. "So don't let it go to waste, cause your all she has left, and make sure that your always honest with each other."

"Believe me," he breathed. "I won't abandon her, when she needs me the most, and I promise to never leave her at the time of need."

Then he left as Gabriella began to unpack her stuff, when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm fine. I just came to see if you needed any help by any chance."

"In fact," she replied. "I do. But the rest of the stuff can be unpacked a little bit later."

"Okay," he said, moving a lock of her from her neck, and realised that he forgot to give her to give her the necklace. "I forgot to give you something."

"What is it? she asked, turning around.

"Turn around," he told her, as she turned around, to face the wall. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, when he put the necklace around her neck.

"Open your eyes, sweetie," He whispered into her ear.

"Wow," She gasped. "It's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you are," He told her, and turned her back round to face him.

"I love you, Julian," she told him, when he gently laid her down.

"I love you too, Gabby," he said, climbing on top of her.

* * *

Later that night.


End file.
